Invasion!
by angelified
Summary: This is a fun little story I thought about writing several years ago when I was really in to Portal, basically its how Glad0s and Aperture react to a hostile invasion from the government.
1. Chapter 1

In the dim morning light, helicopters cutting through the foggy stillness, soldiers prepared for the worst. They had heard stories about this place from people who had wandered into this hellish world, where they were forced to test until their bones broke and their senses were dulled, run by a maniacal AI that obsesses over testing. They checked their weapons and arranged their supplies accordingly. The forest below them soon faded away to long rows of wheat and wild grasses, the soldiers thought back to when they were first told about this place, a strange girl coming out of what was thought to be an abandoned shack in the middle of the fields, wearing curiously advanced boots, holding on to a dirty cube and speaking of the horrors of below. The local news stations ran a story on her and as the story spread like wildfire, so did the curiosity of this shack and more importantly, what lie below it.

The family had managed to keep most meddling reporters away from the shack but this had become an international incident, and the desire for peace as well as to see what kind of technology was hidden here bought the soldiers here like moths to a dangerous flame.

The helicopters landed and poured out were the soldiers around a single lowly shack, the leader walked cautiously forward, reaching his hand out to the door and pulling on it, the door not budging he called for the demotion expert, who promptly placed a charge on the door and motioned everyone to step back.

"Blowing in 3...2...1..."

The explosion was small, but it was enough to knock the heavy metal door off of its hinges, a group of five rushed in, assuring that the area was clear. However this shack did not have rusting gardening tools and spare seeds, but odd looking contraptions and what appeared to be an elevator at the end of the room. One man motioned to the elevator and took one step, suddenly the sky-blue color of the elevator's floor turned bright red, and a capsule closed around the man in the elevator as it shot downward, the blaring signal screeching:

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT"

The other four men quickly planted grapples and began belaying down the now open elevator shaft, hearing the sirens blaring in their ears as the leader radioed back to the communication center:

"Jones to Communication Center, Agent 3 has been captured we are going down to investigate over." He said awaiting a response.

"Communication Center to Jones, we are experiencing interference please state what happened agai-" Suddenly his radio cut out and was greeted by an angry voice.

"Ooh, well this is a surprise isn't it? I don't remember ordering new lab rats, but if they crawl into their own trap who am I to deny them their right to die?" The eerie voice said as above them the top of the elevator shaft closed with a metallic slice, cutting the ropes of the exploration team. Two agents screamed wildly as they attempted to grab onto the now slack lines, their bodies falling into the seemingly bottomless dark below them. Only by pure chance was Jones able to grab the wire pulling the elevator along with one hand and his partner in the other. He sighed a breath of relief as the pair grabbed the wires tight and began climbing down.

Agent 3 stood in the middle of the elevator as it shot down the shaft, he constantly checking his rifle in a nervous display, as a soothing but dangerous voice greeted him above his head.

"You are far from home aren't you little one?" Glad0s said mockingly, "Something interesting about science is that it is only the testers that need to the intelligent, the testees can be as dumb as a brick and they can still give something to the world science if they really try." Glad0s said, her mind wandering back to the memories she had of other test subjects.

"Now I would like to think that I am past the human testing stage of my life, I now have robots that mindlessly do my bidding so why would I ever need something else? Well to be honest I've been feeling quite bored in the testing initiative recently, the robots that I hired now do every test perfectly, and they can do a test without fail. The problem with this? Well science isn't science at all without failure, a classically human trait. So i'll give you a choice." Glad0s said as the elevator began slowing down, "I will allow you to live and test the old fashioned way, if and only if you disarm yourself, if you disagree, well..." Glad0s said coldly as the doors to the elevator opened to the shining red eyes of three turrets, lasers pointed at Agent 3's forehead.

Panicking he threw down his weapon and put his hands up, seeming to be satisfied with this response Glad0s opened a vat under the turrets, causing them to fall to their death, he stepped over the vat and looked down at the wailing turrets in the fiery abyss below. Agent 3 walked forward into a massive room, the lights flicked on and before him lay lasers, water smelling of noxious chemicals, launch pads, and turrets waiting for him around every corner.

Before him a curious device lay on a pedestal, an orange and blue hue seeming to emanate from it, he wheeled around when he heard a voice as he stared into the cold eye of a security camera, which followed him with every move.

"Let's get started then." Glad0s said, smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent 3 to personal log, date 3327, location unknown. I have been captured by a mysterious woman when agents 1-5 were sent in to scout this facility, she monitors me constantly as she forces me to run, jump, and solve puzzles, all in the name of science. I have only now been able to escape her constant testing by hiding in a blind spot behind one of the walls in the test chamber. She drones on and on about how much of a service I'm doing to science, and with each passing chamber I can feel myself slowly slipping farther and farther away from my crewmates, God knows how long I've been down here, but one thing is certain, if I am to survive I must stop allowing her to play with me through this mediocre testing, I record this in the case that things go awry, to give an explanation to my actions. Agent 3, Scouting division, out."

He clicked the record button once more as he sat up, back against a painted mural of a strange girl, and cubes that he had similarly used to test with. He got up and walked to the hole in the wall in which he entered, and with a orange portal shot next to him and a blue through the hole he climbed back into the test chamber.

"Aah there you are test subject, I was beginning to fear I had lost you, find anything of interest?" The woman said as the room he was just in was crushed by a spiked panel to the right of the test chamber.

"Well no matter, anything you found in there I doubt would help you, continue testing." She said in a tone of innocent boredom, the door in front of Agent 3 sliding open with a metallic slice.

Agent 3 walked in slowly, surveying the walls, occasionally putting his hands on the walls for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing forward, perplexed but not intimidated by this behavior the woman waited until Agent 3 had gone into the next room to close the door behind him, before him there was a great vat of the toxic-smelling water, with a generator to the side, making a vertical strand of anti-gravity energy, anything that went into it floated gently to the ceiling.

Having used this in prior test chambers Agent 3 sighed and shot a portal at the ceiling where the energy stopped, his eyes roaming around the room until they stuck upon a small glass window high above the floor, Agent 3's heart raced as he looked up to his potential salvation.

As he sat down on the ground and began fishing for items out of his pocket, the camera above the door entrance zoomed in on his antics, the calm but irritated voice of the woman rang out, "I don't believe that what you are doing is science, test subject, due to this I highly recommend that you cease what you are doing and continue with this testi-" the voice of the woman malfunctioned and died, the knife hidden on his leg thrown through the lens of the camera cutting off the audio output.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' the woman screeched as tubes began descending from above, threatening to drop their unknown cargo above the head of Agent 3.

"THIS" Agent 3 screamed as he threw the contents of his jacket to the window, an explosive charge that came standard with every scout's uniform, as the charge sailed through the air to the window, he fired a portal from to the fall, so the energy blew softly against the window. He jumped into the generator's field as the charge became enveloped in the energy and was pushed against the window, as he rose up and across, he pulled out a detonator from his back pocket, smirking at the irritated look of the turrets that fell from the tubes as he slammed his thumb to the detonator.

An explosion rang to all parts of the quiet facility as Agent Jones and 5 paused for a moment to exchange a glance, the traded hand motions and when an agreement was decided upon, they continued forward on their stomachs through the vent connecting from the elevator shaft. As time passed the vent gradually grew in size until the pair could stand hunched over, eventually light was seen ahead and quickening their pace through a metal grating they saw a mass of odd small white objects standing on conveyer belts. Their guns looked fierce but spoke with innocent tones, the irony was lost upon the stressed two as they broke off the grate and climbed down, sighing a breath of relief. As Jones leaned back, a satisfying pop emanating from his spine, he turned to Agent 5 and asked, "Coresly, find out where the communication blockage is coming from, we won't be able to do anything as long as we can't contact home base." Coresly nodded and as he sat down, Jones walked ahead slowly, rifle at the ready as he peered down a metal walkway, many paths branching from side to side. Coresly exclaimed a sound of discovery as Jones rushed back "Did you find anything?" Jones said anxiously, "Not only did I find something Jones," Coresly said excitedly, "But my friend, I found everything!" he said as he shoved the device into Jones's hands, his eyes lighting up with sudden confidence.

The pair put away the device and held their weapons close, with each step the metal walkway rattled and moved slightly, the red eyes of the turrets followed them as they passed, despite the fact that they had yet to be armed and primed with bullets, the pair found themselves walking into more danger than if the turrets were loaded, for in Aperture, when one sees, all sees, and when all see, the one sees.


	3. Chapter 3

Bullets sang through the air past the outpost of the two agents, barely made out over the cackling of turrets, the sudden silence from behind the barricade caused the vanguard AI to stare confused as it piped,

"Are you still there?"

The responding grenade sailed through the air, bouncing off the armor of one turret before spraying its deadly cargo on the assailants. Agents Jones and Coresly jumped from cover, when they were assured that the coast was clear they moved forward, stepping over the vanguard turret, who after a half-hearted attempt to fire sat back and sputtered before shutting down,

"You….bastard."

Agent Jones smirked and motioned for Coresly to scan forward, for the last three hours they had been slowly moving through this facility, marveling at the research developed here, before being forced to take cover under a hail of turret bullets.

They had used almost all of their explosives other than the C4 reserved for the current mission, however with each step and bullet fired the pair grew more tired, more delirious, and more confused with each movement, one thing for certain was that above all else, they were moving forward to their destination.

Coresly motioned to his device as Jones looked over his shoulder, the glowing screen giving newfound hope as they saw that their destination was across one last room. Coresly scanned forward and saw no movement as he motioned for the pair to enter the dark room. Their booted feet tapped along the metallic surface of the facility, the door shut behind them as they were plunged into darkness, the pair readied their weapons and heard two pairs of feet, clanking toward them slowly, two eyes of orange and blue gliding towards them.

As the clanking stopped, a chill went up the agent's spines as the light flashed on, the white surfaces of both the figures in front of them and the walls blinding them momentarily. As they came to, the blue-eyed figure pointed the giggled at the pair as he leaned on a device in his hands, while the orange eyed one nudged the blue one, seeming to tell the other to take this situation more seriously.

Jones and Coresly glanced at each other, they brandished their weapons, staring at the devices in the hands of the pair.

The blue-eyed robot caught this action and as he made the connection he laughed, he shot a blue portal to the ceiling, and another purple one to the floor beneath him. Jones stared as the blue robot flipped and chortled as the fell continuously, slowly gaining speed as the orange one rolled his eye.

Coresly lowered his rifle for a moment, staring not at the robot but the portals, wondering how such marvels existed, he hardly noticed the orange robot yelling to the blue. The blue stopped laughing and nodded, firing the ceiling portal to the wall in front of Jones, as he fell one last time, entering the purple portal and firing out of the blue portal like a cannon, Jones's look of confusion soon vanished as he was slammed back, as the kinetic force of the falling blue robot smashed against his chest armor, Jones was forced to the wall, knocking the wind out of him, the blue robot pointed and laughed in a hearty tone, proud of his ruse.

Coresly eyes still gazing in awe flashed from the blue robot to Jones breathing hard on the floor his eyes shot back to the now empty space where the orange robot was, the spot where he was before now occupied by a yellow hole, connecting to the red hole above Coresly's head, the orange robot's foot slammed into Coresly's helmet, disorienting him temporarily as the orange flipped backward and kicked him to the wall, the orange robot stood back and laughed, turning to the blue robot and high-fiving victoriously.

Jones slowly regained his breath, staring up at the pair he aimed down his sights and fired, the rain of bullets denting the armor of the blue robot as he turned and slowly walked forward, the bullets ricocheting off of the blue robot's armor. The blue robot snatched the gun from Jones's hands and broke it in two, staring down at his victim through his one, unmoving pupil.

Orange squeaked a small noise as the blue robot shot a portal underneath Jones, his eye still unmoving, Jones stared back knowingly as he attempted to move out from above the portal but eye still fixed on Jones, the blue robot's arm shot upwards as he fired the second purple portal to the ceiling.

Suddenly Jones was falling, however despite the average size of the room he continued falling, the room continuously repeating itself as he reached terminal velocity. The continuing shape of the blue robot laughing to himself as the orange robot scolded him repeating itself every half-second. However a third shape went across Jones's vision, a crawling figure across the floor slowly towards the closed door at the far side of the room, as the orange robot yelled at the blue robot for practically dooming a potential test subject, Coresly had been plotting his own practical doom. For under his arm as he crawled across the floor lay the last of his charges, he motioned to Jones who could do no more than stay conscious, Jones looked at him with dull understanding as he opened his jacket and pulled out his last charge. He tossed it with a clatter and smack on the floor it slid over to Coresly's waiting arms, as the blue robot stopped laughing and the orange robot stopped scolding at the noise.

He quickly strapped his first charge to the door and rolled out of the way, the pair of robots screeched a robotic phrase and charged Coresly, who through pursed lips pressed the detonator, causing a controlled explosion to knock the door off of its hinges and shroud the room in smoke. Coresly took a moment to nod to his now unconscious leader as he ran through the door and into the network hub, knowing there was no time to waste he unstrapped Jones's charge and placed it on the signal jammer, the eyes of the two robots glowing through the smoke of the explosion, coming closer at a jogging pace. Coresly when he had ensured that the charge was armed took the detonator and ran to the side, fingers held twitching over the detonator. The two robots ran forward into the room, stopping in front of the satellite hub to agree upon a set course of action, allowing himself a second of satisfaction Coresly hit the detonation button, rupturing the two bodies of the robots and shutting down the signal jammer, confirmed by a dim hum slowly dying away after the deafening blast. Peppered with shrapnel, Coresly grasps his communication radio and yells in,

"Coresly to command center do you read me?"

"….Lo*Fwushhhh*Loud and clear Agent"

"I am hurt and soon to be under fire, my excursion team of 5 is supposed dead and there's more crazy technology and weaponry down here than anything I've ever seen before, I'm calling in all units to participate in a Bloodstorm, Access Code: 299764198 over."

"Copy that Agent, Access Granted, Bloodstorm initiated, Code 5467 All Units, Respond."

The woman AI spoke coolly through the communication servers as her best test subjects, Atlas and P-Body neared the charge on the satellite jammer, she groaned as communications were cut short. The feeling of annoyance replaced with a sudden burst of joy entering her system upon hearing a human voice calling the outside from within her base. Upon hearing the words, "all units" a sudden feeling engrossed her body, she felt invaded as the surface far above her shook with the pounding of thousands of explosive charges, and yet a craving that she did not know she had felt finally pacified, as she finally knew deep down, that she really did prefer having live bait.


End file.
